Zero's Baby: Christmas Special
by Scarlett Snow
Summary: Christmas at Kaname and Zero's house.


**A Christmas special of Zero's Baby for all the readers who asked for a sequel (but I not going to write a sequel)**

**Contains: May be a bit out of character (OOC), little bits of kissing **

**Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights or 'Twas the night before Christmas**

* * *

**Zero's Baby: Christmas Special**

The children were so happy. It was December and Santa was coming soon. Zero had helped the twins to write their letters to Santa. He had even found an address they could send it to and would get a reply back. He wrapped the boys up in their winter clothes and took them to the post office to send the letters. Zero was happy to see the smiles on his children's faces as they talked about Santa. He knew Christmas day was going to be long and busy but he was prepared to make his children have a wonderful Christmas. Zero had taken them with him to pick up the decorations for a tree and Christmas dinner. Kaname had helped Zero put up the tree and put the baubles and lights on the tree. They had bought an assemble tree which had white frost like snow on the branches. His children loved it.

"Ichiru it's your turn to put the star on the tree this year!"

Ichiru giggled as Kaname lifted him up and he placed the glittery red star on the tree.

Christmas had officially begun.

* * *

Zero smiled as he tucked his two little boys into bed. It was Christmas Eve and they had finally fallen asleep. Kaname had told them all about Santa and they wanted to stay up to see Santa. It had taken Zero two story books and some hot chocolate to get the two boys to sleep. Zero went down the stairs to get some juice; he heard some noise coming from the living room. Zero walked slowly into the living room. He peeked through the gap in the door to see who it was. Zero smirked at the sight he saw. He opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey handsome," Zero whispered seductively.

Kaname turned around and smiled. He had dressed in a Santa suit with a white beard to match. Kaname continued to place wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree. Zero walked up to Kaname and wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist. Kaname gave Zero a quick peck on the lips after finishing putting the gifts under the tree.

"How come you're dressed as Santa?"

"Well if the kids come downstairs and see me putting the gifts under the tree dressed in my dressing gown then they will question me about Santa and I can't deal with that yet. They're only five!"

"That's quite smart Kaname. But because of you telling the children if they stayed up late enough they might get a glimpse of Santa, I had to deal with them for two hours and had to get them back into bed and to sleep so that you could do this."

"Well there's someone I want to take to bed."

"If my husband is a good boy, I might give him a treat. But Santa you have to leave, what if my husband catches you then I would be in a lot of trouble," Zero said smirking as Kaname kissed his neck and his hand moved under Zero's pyjama top. He placed his arms around Kaname's neck as Kaname turned to face him. Suddenly Kaname herd a small giggle.

Kaname pushed Zero away and shouted loudly in a deep voice.

"Zero do you know what happens to little children who stay up late and try to catch a glimpse of me?"

"What happens?" Zero asked innocently, playing along with Kaname charade.

"They don't get presents!"

Zero and Kaname listened quietly as they heard two small voices gasp and then run up the stairs to their beds.

"Ichiru hurry up! Mummy might see us and get angry!"

"Haruka where's daddy?"

"He's in bed."

"Should we go to their bed?"

"Daddy doesn't like it and will just send us back to our own beds like last time! Come on Ichiru!"

Kaname and Zero laughed as they heard their children run to their room in fear of not getting any gifts.

Kaname picked Zero up bridal style and gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

"Kaname's getting his Christmas gift now!" Kaname stated.

"You're so lucky that the children didn't catch mommy kissing Santa Claus!" Zero gave a peck on Kaname's cheek.

* * *

Kaname and Zero woke up to hear two little boys screaming their names.

"DADDY! MUMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP SANTA'S BEEN!" they screamed as Zero sat and rubbed his eyes. Zero wrapped his arms around the boy's waists and pushed them towards him.

"I've caught myself some little monsters!" Zero said as the two boys squirmed in his arms as he smothered them with kisses.

"Mummy, stop kissing me!" Ichiru giggled.

"No! My little monsters need to be punished!"

"You're tickling me!" Haruka laughed.

"I have an idea why don't you little monsters wake up daddy while I go wash up?"

Zero got up and headed for his en suite and began brushing his teeth. Kaname lay dead. He smiled as he remembered what had happened the night before. They had to be very quiet and they had to be quick but it had been such a long time that he didn't care. Kaname nuzzled his face deeper into his pillow. He smirked as he felt something smack his ass.

"Why Zero ... you're so frisky in the morning!"

Kaname turned over and looked at the two twin boys who had been smacking his ass.

"Oh looks like I've captured two naughty little boys!" Kaname said as he wrapped the bed blanket around Haruka and Ichiru. They giggled as they tried to escape.

"Come on my little rascals go get changed and washed, then we'll let you go downstairs and open your presents!"

As soon as Kaname removed the blanket, they raced out of the bed and to the bathroom to get ready. Kaname joined Zero in the bathroom as he was wiping his face. He slipped his hand under Zero's thin t-shirt and began kissing his neck.

"No Kaname!" Zero said pushing Kaname away, "What if the boys see? We don't have time!"

"How about a quickie in the shower?"

"No means no Kaname! Want me define it?"

"No!"

"So you do know how to use the word!"

"C'mon Zero!"

"If you behave Kaname and get washed up then maybe tonight you might get a treat!"

"Thank you Zero," Kaname said giving Zero a kiss on the cheek before slipping out of his clothes and into the shower. Zero smiled and went into their bedroom and took a t-shirt out that had 'Belongs to Kaname Kuran,' on it, a purple jumper and a pair of jeans. Zero took out the camcorder and told Kaname to hurry up. Kaname came out of the bathroom dressed in a silk shirt and dress trousers.

"I'll go set up the camcorder downstairs and you bring them down, okay Zero?"

Zero smiled and went into his boy's room. He helped them into their clothes and to put their slipper boots on. Zero combed their hair and took them down the stairs. Zero let go of their hands as they ran towards their present under the tree. Kaname zoomed the camera on their smiling faces as they lit up brightly while unwrapping their gifts.

"Boys make sure that you are opening the ones with your names on it."

The two boys nodded and screamed in delight at the different gifts they got.

"Mummy this has your name on it!" Ichiru said handing Zero a silver box.

Zero took the box from Ichiru and kissed him on the head. Zero opened the ribbon and took the lid off of the box. Inside was a crystal ornament in the shape of a heart with all of their names engraved on it.

"Thank you Kaname," Zero said giving Kaname a kiss on the lips. Kaname opened some presents from Zero and the kids, they had given him books and some jumpers. Kaname smirked as he handed Zero a big box wrapped in purple wrapping paper. Zero opened the gift and found a dress box. He slowly opened the box lid while looking at Kaname whose smirk kept growing bigger. Zero took a peek in the box and blushed furiously as he glared at Kaname.

"Kaname come outside with me now!" Zero whispered angrily as he clutched the box and headed out of the room.

"Kaname, how could you give me this in front of the children!?"

"Well it's a Christmas gift. It goes under the tree!"

"Kaname this does not go under the tree!" Zero said taking the see through nightie out of the box. Ichiru came out of the room. Zero quickly hid it behind his back.

"What is it Ichiru?" Zero asked.

"Are daddy and mummy fighting?"

"No baby we're not!" Zero stated. Kaname picked Ichiru up and took him back into the living room.

"Come on Ichiru! Let's go open up that train set you got and set it up."

"Yay!" Ichiru giggled in his daddy's arms.

Zero went up the stairs to his bedroom to hide the night gown where no one would find it and went back into the living room to see Ichiru playing with the train set and Haruka playing with his new remote control car.

"Come on Haruka let's go play with your car outside. I scraped the snow off of the sidewalk yesterday so you will be able to play outside."

"Yay, mummy! Hurry up!" Haruka said taking his car and remote in one arm and Zero's hand in the other hand.

"Haruka first let's put our coats and gloves on."

Zero helped Haruka into his wellington boots and his scarf and gloves. Zero opened the door and held onto Haruka's hand as they carefully went down the icy steps to the garden. They walked out the small iron gates onto the side walk and Haruka set up his car. Zero watched and smiled as his little boy was so captivated with his Christmas gift. Zero saw Takuma and Shiki coming up the pathway to their house.

"Uncle Takuma! Uncle Shiki! Takeo!" Haruka screamed as he stopped his car to a halt. Zero walked up and hugged the two adults.

"What are you guys doing here? It doesn't matter! Come inside I'll get you some hot drinks," Zero said taking Haruka's hand.

Kaname smiled as he saw Zero and their guests come inside. Kaname and Takuma began talking while Shiki helped Zero in the kitchen. Takeo gave Ichiru and Haruka a gift and smiled. They each got a toy car. Ichiru gave Takeo a kiss on the cheek whereas Haruka gave him a hug and patted his back. Ichiru and Haruka gave him a present too. Takeo smiled as they handed him a set of small soft toys. Takeo gave them a small smile. He opened the toys.

"Do you like it?" Ichiru asked.

"Of course," Takeo said taking the soft toy out of the bags they were in.

"I thought they were cute!" Ichiru smiled as he looked at the soft toys.

"Here you have one!" Takeo said handing Ichiru one of the soft toys.

"But it's a set. They can't be separate!"

"But if you keep one and I keep one then they won't be separated because we will be together forever."

"Thank you Takeo," Ichiru said hugging the soft toy and giving Takeo a kiss on the cheek.

Kaname and Takuma smiled as they watched the two boys interact.

"Zero come in here!" Kaname called.

"What is it?" Zero said stepping into the room as he wiped his hands on his apron.

"Look at the boys!"

"So?"

"Aren't they adorable?"

"They get it from me."

"What do you mean they get it from you!?" Kaname said.

The doorbell went and Zero ran off to open the door.

"Saved by the bell," Zero muttered under his breath.

Zero opened the door to Aidou, Yuki and Kei. Zero gave them each a hug and led them to the living room. Zero went back into the kitchen and put the finishing touches to Christmas Dinner.

"Kaname come in here!" Zero called out, "Shiki go on into the living room you have helped me a lot, also keep Yuki away from my kitchen I know she will try to add something to my food to make it better!"

Kaname entered the kitchen as Shiki walked out. Kaname gave Zero a kiss on his neck. He sucked gently on the soft skin and gave Zero a bite on the neck.

"Kaname knock it off!" Zero smacked away Kaname's face from his neck, "Go set the table for dinner!"

"We're going to finish this later!"

"Yeah, yeah go set the table!"

Kaname went into the dining room and lay out the table.

Zero began moving the food from the kitchen to the dining room. Once Zero had set the table properly he went into the living room and called everyone in.

"Dinner! Turn off the TV the movies are getting recorded!"

Zero watched as everyone went into the dining room and took their places.

"Kaname cut the turkey," Zero said handing Kaname a carving knife.

"Zero everything smells so good," Yuki said politely.

"Thank you," Zero said.

"But I think these potatoes need something let me just get some ..."

"NO!" everyone cried out before Yuki could get out her seat to go into the kitchen.

Kaname cut the meat and began placing it on everyone's plate. Zero smiled as he watched everyone interact as they discussed the food and what had been going on recently.

"Mummy can I have some apple juice?" Hakura asked.

"I'll go get you a carton," Zero said giving his son a kiss on the cheek. Zero went into the conservatory to grab a carton of apple juice and some mango juice. Zero walked back to the dining room and placed the cartons onto the table. The rest began eating. After everyone had declared they were full up, Zero made them all go into the living room and watch some TV. Zero sighed as he was left alone with all the dishes.

"Zero you want some help?" Kaname asked.

"It's okay I'll be fine. Plus you'll just try to get some 'alone time' out of helping me!" Zero stated as he began clearing the table of its dishes. After Zero has finished putting the leftovers into Tupperware boxes, finished washing the dishes and dried them, he went into the living room and joined the others in watching the movie that was on TV. The kids played with their toys as the others watched the movie. As it began to get darker everyone began to leave. Kaname and Zero kissed everyone on the cheeks and gave them a final hug before they went on their way home.

"Boys go put your toys away neatly in your room!" Zero commanded as he began placing wrapping paper in a black bin bag.

* * *

"Mummy!" Zero heard two little boys exclaim.

"What is it?"

"Can you read us a story?"

"I'm coming up!" Zero shouted as he told Kaname to put the garbage bags outside.

Zero walked into the boy's room. Kaname had painted an animal and a car mural on the boys' walls. Zero sat on Ichiru's bed and told Haruka to come sit beside him.

"What book do you want me to read? Ichiru it's your turn!"

"I want 'Twas the Night before Christmas' mummy!"

Zero took out the book and began to read.

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house__  
__Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; __  
__The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, __  
__In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,__  
__While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;__  
__And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,__  
__Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,_

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,__  
__I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.__  
__Away to the__window__I flew like a flash,__  
__Tore open the__shutters__and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,_

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;_

_"Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN!  
On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONDER and BLITZEN!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"_

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof__  
__The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.__  
__As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,__  
__Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.__He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,__  
__And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;__  
__A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,__  
__And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.__His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!__  
__His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!__  
__His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,__  
__And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;__The stump of a pipe he held tight in his__teeth__,__  
__And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;__  
__He had a broad face and a little round belly,__  
__That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly._

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;_

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"

"Okay Boys did you enjoy that?"Zero kissed Ichiru who had fallen asleep on his arm. Haruka felt sleepy too.

"Mummy can you lift me up and put me to bed?"

Zero nodded and gently lifted Haruka into his arms bridal style and carried him to his bed on the other side of the room. He tucked both of the boys into bed and kissed them on the forehead before turning the lights off.

"Goodnight, my babies!"

Zero closed their door and went to his own bedroom. Kaname had had a quick shower and was in bed reading. Zero climbed into the bed and gave Kaname a kiss on the lips. Kaname put his book on the side table and pinned him to the bed and began kissing him over his face and neck.

"Kaname not tonight!" Zero shouted as Kaname released his grip on Zero's wrists.

"But you started it!" Kaname pouted.

"It was a kiss goodnight! It wasn't initiating anything! Plus the kids are in bed in the next room!"

"Then we just have to be extra quiet again! Go put your Christmas gift on!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Kaname stated as he went back into his sitting position and grabbed his book again. Zero snuggled closer and placed his head on Kaname's shoulder.

"What is it Zero?"

"I'm so happy."

"That's good."

"Want to know why?"

"Okay," Kaname said while putting his book back down.

"Today was so nice we were all together. All the family was together. We played some games watched some movies it was a good day. I love Christmas! Imagine if we had never had the boy, life would be so boring."

"Life would be boring without you and the kids. I've come to love you guys."

"No, you always loved us!" Zero said giving Kaname a kiss.

"I will always love you, this is proof!" Kaname said pointing to his golden wedding band.

"And I love you too."

"And the kids?"

"And the kids."

"How about we make some more!?" Kaname said kissing Zero passionately.

"No Kaname! I'm tired!"

"Okay!"

"Kaname let's go to sleep!"

"Okay Zero," Kaname said. He turned off the lamp and lay down on their bed; Zero placed his head on Kaname's chest.

"Kaname I'm going shopping tomorrow for the boxing day sale."

"Fine, did you see the kids today, they were so cute. I don't like Takeo but he is sweet to our Ichiru."

"Yes he is. Our children are so cute. They are growing up so fast I can't believe they will be six soon."

"And I love how their faces lit up today when they were opening their presents."

"Yes they do love Christmas."

"Goodnight Zero."

"Night Kaname."

They both fell asleep.

Christmas was officially over.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bland. Hope you enjoyed it and drop some ****nice ****reviews (if you have nothing nice to say don't review!) Merry Christmas!**

**Love Ya **

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


End file.
